La Decisión
by ValeriaDorantes
Summary: Sasuke o Sasori cual de los dos escogerá la chica pelirosa
1. Chapter 1

**La Decisión.**

 **Capítulo 1: Amigos.**

 **Dedicado a Karla Solís Muñoz mí apoyo en todo.**

 **XX**

Miraba por la ventana solo quería que el tiempo pasara para poder salir la clase era tan aburrida o solo porque quería verlo y decirle lo que siento.

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno soy una estudiante de primer año en Konoha High School una escuela muy estricta y muy respetada por todos. Soy una chica con duro carácter y soy la segunda más inteligente en todo el colegio el primero es ese chico engreído de nombre Sasori LO ODIOO.

-Señorita Haruno ¿todo en orden?

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando vi al Profesor Kakashi y ver a todos en riéndose.

-S-si está todo bien profesor

-Pues no parece podría pasar al pizarrón a resolver el problema

-A bueno…

*Suena el timbre de la campana*

-Bueno creo que es todo por hoy.

 **XX.**

 **En el patio de la escuela dos chicas iban conversando.**

-AL FIN LIBRES, realmente las clases con Kakashi me aburren mucho ¡Dios que le sucede!- Comentaba una rubia caminando alado de una chica de pelo rosado

-No exageres Ino no son tan malas cuando le pones algo de atención

-Claro para ti es fácil decirlo ya que eres la segunda mejor en la escuela frentona.

-Enserio que no cambiaras Ino cerda sigues siendo la misma, mejor vallamos con Hinata solo espero y no este con el cabeza hueca de su novio

-Cabeza hueca desde cuando le dices así a Naruto frentona

-S-siempre le he dicho así cerda

-Si claro lo que tú digas frentona

 **XX**

 **No muy cerca de ahí un par de chicas las observa.**

-Como la odio ósea digo que es lo que ve en ella eh DIME- exclamaba una pelirroja.

-Ay no se Karin yo que voy a saber son cosas de Sasuke

-Ayame es que como le puede gustar a Sasuke esa pelo de chicle, ósea veme a mí y vela a ella, yo tengo un lindo cabello, un buen cuerpo que todo mundo quisiera tenerlo y que tiene ella solo una frente enorme JA

-Y un gran cerebro- argumento un chico de pelo negro

Ambas chicas voltearon.

-S-SASUKE- contestaron ambas chicas

-JAJAJAJAJAJA a que no se esperaban eso par de víboras- Dijo un chico con pelo blanco

-No grites tanto Suigetsu

-Lo siento Sasuke es que en verdad me dio mucha risa su cara de estas dos

-YA CALLATE IMBECIL

-Valla Karin te levantaste de malas.. espera tu siempre estás de malas jajajaja

-Ya cállate Suigetsu

-Está bien Ayame solo porque tú me lo pides

-Gracias y bueno que los trae por aquí a los dos bueno si se puede saber

-Ayame parce que eres nueva verdad

-De que hablas Suigetsu

-Sasuke siempre vine aquí los Lunes por que es por donde pasa Sakura o no Sasuke

-SEIGETSU COMO CREES QUE SASUKE SE VA A FIJAR ALGUIEN COMO SAKURA- gritaba Karin

-Bueno y que tiene de malo Karin que me fije en ella

-Amm pues es que…

-Yo no me fijo en el físico de las personas, a ella no le importa su aspecto personal a ella le importa el estudio se preocupa por su futuro, como te lo dije ella tiene cerebro algo que tú no tienes, vámonos Suigetsu

-Está bien Sasuke, adiós Ayame

-Adiós, oye estas bien Karin

-Te parece que me veo bien Ayame (Maldita frentona esta si no se la paso)

 **XX**

 **En otro lugar del patio un grupo de chicos conversaba muy tranquilamente**

-JAJAJAJA valla que eres un tonto Naruto, mira que olvidar el regalo de Hinata- decía un rubia muy escandalosa

-Ino no me lo recuerdes por favor

-Jajajaja Naruto enserio que eres un tonto

-No importa Naruto lo que importa es que estas aquí conmigo- comentaba una chica de pelo azul negro

-Hinata… tienes razón te amo Hinata

-Yo también te amo Naruto-kun /se besan

-OH QUE TIERNO, no lo crees Sakura… Sakura estas bien

-¡Que! CLARO QUE SI que tiernos se ven

-Sakura-chan que pasa por que estas llorando

-¡Que! AH no pasa Naruto me entro algo a los ojos ire al baño

-Voy contigo Sakura

-No hace falta Ino

-Dije que te acompaño

-Está bien Ino

-Enseguida volvemos chicos

-De acuerdo

 **XX**

 **En el baño**

-Bien Sakura dime que es lo que te pasa desde hace un mes esta rara me diras que tienes

-Ino ya no puedo más…

-Sakura… es por el que estas así. Sakura no puedes estar así tienes que olvidarlo esto no te va a llevar a nada bueno por favor

-Ino como puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. MALDICION DESE CUANDO ME ENAMORE DE NARUTO

-Cállate te van a escuchar

-No me importa que me escuchen que sepan todos que me gusta Naruto

-Estás loca y si Hinata se entera que le vas a decir

-Cierto, sabes Ino… a veces pienso que le voy a decir a Hinata cuando se entere

-Ella nunca lo sabrá y cuando se entere bueno tú ya habrás olvídalo a Naruto

-Gracias Ino

-Oye oye para que estamos las amigas,

*Suena el timbre para ir a clases*

-OH NO

-Vamos Ino o si no Kakashi se enojara y no me quiero quedar a detención

-Si ni yo vamos

 **Las chicas no se dieron cuenta que alguien más estaba en el baño y escucho su conversación.**

-Pero que interesante, entonces a Sakura le gusta Uzumaki quien lo hubiera imaginado

* **Abren la puerta del baño***

-Con que aquí estabas Karin, no escuchas que ya tocaron vamos o Kakashi se enojara

-Tranquila Ayame ya voy

 **XX**

 **En el salón de clase**

Sakura estaba sentada pensando como siempre hasta que un mensaje de texto la saco de sus pensamientos

-(Mm de quien será)

"Oye frentona ya viste quien no te quita la mira de encima"

"De que hablas cerda"

"Sasuke-kun no te quita la mira le dijiste algo"

"Para nada"

"Enserio"

"Enserio cerda además yo creo que te estas confundiendo que tal si está viendo a Karin o a Ayame"

"Como crees, te está viendo a ti tonta"

-YAMANAKA Y HARUNO, se puede saber que tanto escriben en sus celulares

-(Mierda se dio cuenta) Celulares de que habla si yo estoy poniendo atención en su clase

-No mienta Yamanaka, usted y Haruno se quedaran en detención esta tarde

-QUEEEEEE, pero profesor eso no es justo

-Muy bien Yamanaka entonces sería tan gentil de pasar a leer sus mensajes de textos con Haruno

-Detención está bien profesor Kakashi

*Suena el timbre para la salida*

-Muy bien todos pueden salir menos Haruno y Yamanaka

-Genial otra vez detención, lo siento Saku

-No te preocupes Ino de todos modos no quería volver a casa temprano

-Chicas tendré que irme sola

-Lo sentimos Hinata no era nuestra intención

-No se preocupen chicas yo llevare a Hinata a su casa

-Gracias Naruto-kun

-De nada cielo es lo menos que puedo hacer por olvidar tu regalo

-V-voy adelantándome al salón Ino

-E-está bien

-¡Sakura-chan espera!

-Que pasa Naruto

-Bueno un amigo me pido que lo vieras en el patio de la escuela donde están los arboles de cerezo quiere decirte algo muy importante

-Que amigo Naruto

-Lo siento Sakura-chan es un secreto pero corre te prometo que no es nada malo

-V-vale Ino te veo en el salón de acuerdo no tardo nada

-Con cuidad Sakura

 **XX**

 **En la el patio del colegio**

-Ella no vendrá lo sé, Naruto idiota sabía que no debía decírselo a el

-¿S-sasuke-kun?

-S-sakura

-Oh lo siento Sasuke-kun no quería interrumpirte

-No te preocupes, pensé que no vendrías

-Tú eres el amigo de Naruto que quiere hablar conmigo

-Si así es te sorprende

-Pues la verdad no lo tomes a mal Sasuke-kun pero la verdad si dime de que quieres hablar conmigo

-Bueno Sakura iré directo al grano, no se como paso o como ocurrió pero llegaste a gustarme demasiado y la verdad Sakura quiero que seas mi novia

-Sasuke-kun eso es una broma

-¡Que! Claro que no Sakura yo jamás jugaría contigo por favor confía en mi en verdad me gustas

-Sasuke-kun yo…

-Sakura no tienes que darme la respuesta ahora piénsalo de acuerdo

-Si está bien

-Bueno nos vemos cerezo

-Adiós Sasuke-kun

-Suerte en detención

 **XX**

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos cuando vio a lo lejos un grupo de chicos que eran de ultimo año se hacían llamar Akatsuki

-(Genial voy a pasar por toda esa bola de idiotas)

-Hola Sakura-san

-Hola Konan

-Sakura que haces aquí todavía

-Me quedare a detención

-Que tu en detención que raro

-Jajaja si algo

-Jajaja

-Konan ya tenemos que irnos- le dijo un chico de pelo naranja con muchas perforaciones

-Está bien Yahiko. Nos vemos Sakura-san

-Adiós Konan

Sakura miraba como se aleja la pareja y siguió caminando hasta que un par de chicos atrajo su mirada

-Te digo que mi arte es mejor Sasori no danna- grita un chico rubio

-Deidara eso no es arte ríndete ya

-Algún día Sasori no danna reconocerá mi arte

-(Pero que idiotas)

Sakura continúo caminando hasta escuchar que Ino le gritaba

-SAKURA DONDE DIABLOS ESTABAS ME TENIAS PREOCUPADA

-No grites Ino ya estoy aquí entremos de una vez

-Esta bien pero el profesor Asuma no a llegado

-Y no va avenir

Amabas chicas voltearon

-Di-directora Tsunade

-Que haces aquí Haruno

-Bueno…

-No quiero oírlo, entren

-Si

-SASORI NO DANNA la directora Tsunade entro al salón de detención no deberíamos entrar

-Que aburrido pero está bien vamos Deidara

Ambos chicos entraron y se sentaron atrás de las chicas

-Bien chicos Asuma no vendrá por lo que no abra hoy detención

-Que bien no crees Sakura

-Pero…

-Dijo pero...

-Si dijo un pero Ino

-La próxima semana que regrese Asuma se quedara 1 hora extra con el asi que no les recomiendo que tengan muchas detenciones es todo jóvenes pueden irse

*saliendo del salón*

-No es justo realmente no es justo Sasori no danna

-Sera mejor Deidara que no acumules muchos castigo podrías quedarte hasta muy noche

-Ni loco dicen que espantan aquí

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Ambos chicos voltearon escuchar que las chicas se reían

-QUE SUERTE LA TUYA SAKURA

-Para nada Ino aún no estoy muy convencida

-Oh vamos cuantas veces has visto a Sasuke confesarle su amor a una chica

-Nunca pero…

-¡JA! Lo vez yo no le veo nada de malo anda dile que si Sakura

-No lo sé Ino

Las chicas pasaron a lado de los chicos. Sakura miro al chico de cabello rojo y ojos cafés con unas grandes ojeras y enseguida volteo la mira así otro lado y siguió caminando. El chico la volteo a ver con una sonrisa.

-TEEEEE GUSTA

-De que hablas idiota

-Vamos Danna yo vi como veías a las chica de pelo rosa te gusta Haruno

-Claro que no Haruno no me llama la atención en lo más mínimo

-Si tú lo dices

-Me voy

 **XX**

Sasori iba caminando solo como de costumbre llevaba una bufanda roja y sus audífonos con música medio alta caminaba a la estación del tren cuando vio una cosa rosa a lo lejos no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la parada del tren donde vio a lo lejos en una esquina a una rubia y una chica pelo rosa. Volteo la mira y observo como llegaba en tren espero a que se detuviera y abordo el tren se sentó y saco de su mochila un libro y lo leyó con tranquilidad hasta que una chica ruidosa entrar al tren.

-(Dios esa chica no se cansa de estar gritando)- Pensó el chico quien retomaba su lectura.

Sakura logro entrar al tren y toma haciendo justo en frente de Sasori, volteo a verlo pero no le tomo importancia su presencia, saco de su mochila su celular, se puso sus audífonos y saco un libro de su mochila y tranquilamente empezó a leerlo mientras tarareaba su canción favorita atrayendo la mira del chico pelirrojo, quien volteo sombrado por ver que la chica leía su libro favorito. Sakura al sentir la mirada del chico volteo a verlo.

-¿Se te a perdido algo?

Sasori solo volteo a verla

-No sabía que te agradaba ese tipo de lectura Haruno.

-Tiene algo de malo que me guste este tipo lectura- Gruño la chica

-(¡CHAAAA! Pero que le pasa a este tipo si escucho otra palabra más lo golpeare).

-Enserio que eres una chica muy dura

-(QUE DIJOO)

-Si sigues así ningún chico te hará caso

Sakura no dijo nada hasta que el tren se detuvo en la última estación ella se levantó y antes salir volteo a ver a Sasori quien se estaba parando también.

-Sabes algo idiota

Sasori la volteo a ver frunciendo el seño

-Eso que me dijiste que ningún chico se fijara en mi por mi carácter te equivocas, hay un chico que quiere conmigo, ese chico es Uchiha Sasuke como te quedo el ojo imbécil.

La pelirosa salió del tren y tomo su camino a casa sin voltear a ver al chico quien la veía asombrando por ese carácter que ella tenia

-(Sera cierto lo que dice)

 **XX**

A la mañana siguiente la chica se preparaba la irse a la escuela, salió de su casa y fue a la estación del tren, Sakura rezaba por que no se encontrara con Sasori hasta que llevo el tren abordo el tren y miro a su alrededor y noto que no estaba el

-Qué extraño… se le habrá hecho tarde bueno no importa mejor así

Sakura se sentó y saco un libro de su mochila y empezó a leerlo pero algo no la dejaba concentrarse era un sentimiento que ni ella misma podía explicar.

De pronto una voz familiar hizo que ella volteara de repente

-Buenos días Sakura-chan

-Oh buenos días Naruto

-Y que tal te fue ayer

-Pues no hubo detención si a eso te refieres

-Sakura-chan sabes que hace no me refiero me refiero que como te fue con Sasuke

-Ah pues bien supongo

-Sakura-chan que ocurre, que fue lo que te dijo el idiota de Sasuke

-No me dijo nada ofensivo tranquilo Naruto y será mejor que ya nos bajemos del tren o nos llevara a otro lado

Sakura salió del tren y continuo caminando dejan al rubio atrás. Ella empezó a recordar lo que había sucedió ayer con Sasuke.

-(Que le voy a decir)- Pensaba la chica quien no se fijó y choco con alguien

-Oh lo siento no me fije por donde caminaba

-Descuida no es nada- Contesto un chico de ojos negros y con el cabello amarrado

-Lo siento Itachi

-No es nada enserio cuñadita

*Suena el timbre*

-Bueno Sakura nos vemos luego o mejor debería decirte cuñadita

Sakura estaba totalmente roja cuando escucho a Itachi decirle cuñada se quedó parada unos segundos cuando recordó que tenía que ir a clases corrió y entro al salón y al ver que un no llegaba Kakashi fue a su lugar a dejar sus cosas y fue a saludar a rubia amiga

-Buenos días Ino

-SAKURA, buenos días

-Ino necesito contarte algo pero no aquí vamos a los baños de acuerdo

-De acuerdo

 **XX**

 **En el baño.**

-Bien que sucede Sakura

-Ino… Sasuke me pido ser su novia

-ES ENSERIO SAKURA QUE EMOCION Y QUE LE DIJISTE

-Aun no le he dicho

-Y que es lo que le vas a decir

-Aun no lo se

-Sakura vamos es una gran oportunidad tendrás de novio al chico más lindo del colegio

-Y eso que, sabes que a mí no me gusta Sasuke

-SAKURA YA BASTA- Grito la rubio con un piño en el lavamanos

-I-ino

-Sabes bien que no tienes oportunidad con Naruto deja de hacerte daño y empieza algo con Sasuke tal vez y te enamoras del el

-No lo se….

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y entraron dos chicas que no eran del agrado de la rubia y la pelirosa

-Mira mira mira que tenemos aquí Ayame-Dijo una chica peliroja de lentes

-Pues tenemos una rubia oxigenada y una tabla Karin

-QUE NO TIENEN NADA QUE HACER MAS QUE HACER- Grito Sakura muy molesta

-OYE DESDE CUANDO TE CREES LA GRAN COSA IDIOTA- Dijo Karin

-No te creas tanto solo porque le gustas a Sasuke

-No seas tonta Ayame, como crees que Sasuke le gusta esta pelos de chicle mira Sakura, Sasuke solo quiere jugar contigo y cuando ya no le intereses te botara así que no te hagas muchas ilusiones quieres, vámonos Ayame

-Nosotras también deberíamos irnos Sakura

-Adelántate Ino acabo de recordar que tengo que ir a recoger unos papeles a la dirección

-Está bien no te tardes

 **XX**

 **En el salón**

-Oye Ino donde esta Sakura

-Fue a recoger unos papeles Sasuke

-Gracias

-Muy chicos lamento el retraso tomen asiento comenzaremos la clase

-(Genial Kakashi ya llego y Sakura todavía no)- Pensó la rubia quien mandaba un mensaje de texto

-Señorita Yamanaka pasa algo

-Nada profesor

-Muy bien ponga atención

 **XX**

Sakura se encontraba en el baño pensando si lo que dijo Karin seria. Sakura salió del baño y se dirigió a la azote de la escuela donde se sentó en un pequeño banco de metal miro el cielo y nuevamente recordó lo que dijo Karin, Sakura comenzó a llorar hasta que una voz hizo que se detuviera

-Pues parece que no eres tan fuerte como aparentas Haruno

-Qué quieres Sasori no estoy de humor

-Si eso puedo notarlo- El chico se sentó a lado de ella

-Porque no estás en clase

-Yo debería hacerte la misma pregunta no lo crees

-No tenía ganas de entrar

-Mmm es eso o por te peleaste con Uchiha

Sakura lo volteo a ver con algo de enojo

-No

-Entonces

-Que te importa

-Cierto que me importa

Sasori saco una libreta de su mochila y empezó a dibujar. Sakura miraba como el chico trazaba cada línea del dibujo.

-¿Te gusta?

-Que hermoso dibujo

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Sí, están, tan hermoso quien te ensoñó a dibujar así

-Mi abuela

-Vaya

El chico la miraba con algo de asombro era la primera vez que alguien lo alagaba por sus dibujos. En ese momento sonó el timbre para salir a receso y varias chicas empezaron a subir y vieron la escena de Sasori y Sakura. Un grupo de chicas que era fans de Sasori empezar hablar mal de Sakura

-Quien es ella y que hace con Sasori-Sempai

-Hay no sé pero más vale que no se le acerque mucho a mi Sasori

Sasori quien escuchaba como las chicas se querían tragar a Sakura viva, volteo a verla y tomo a Sakura del brazo y se la llevó al jardín.

-Que haces

-Sera mejor irnos

-Pero por que

-Créeme esas chicas están locas vamos

 **XX**

En el patio un grupo de chicos buscaba a Sakura

-Sabía que no debía dejarla sola- Decía una rubia con lágrimas en los ojos

-Tranquila Ino, Sakura-chan debe estar por aquí

-Naruto-kun tiene razón Ino tranquila la entraremos sigamos buscando

-Tienes razón Hinata vamos

Los chicos iban caminando cuando se encontraron a Sasuke y Suigetsu

-La encontraron- Pregunto el chico con un tono muy preocupado

-No aun no Sasuke-kun

-Tranquilo teme debe estar por aquí, miren haya esta

Tos voltearon a ver a Sakura con asombro pues estaba sentada en un banco de metal con Sasori y algunos miembros de Akatsuki

-Esa es Sakura y esta con…

-SASORI- Dijo Sasuke enojado

-Que estará haciendo con el- Dijo la rubia sorprendida

*Sono el timbre para entrar a clases*

Los chicos vieron como Sasori y Sakura se iban juntos al salón

 **XX**

 **En el salón.**

-Gracias por distraerme con tu arte Sasori

-No es nada alguien que le apasione el arte tanto como a mi merece un poco de mi atención bueno me voy

-Sasori espera

-Que

-Quería disculparme por cómo te hable ayer

-Olvídalo ya paso

-Y también quiero decirte algo

-Que cosa

-Te gustaría ser mi amigo

Sasori miro con asombro a Sakura nadie nunca le había pedido a Sasori ser su amigo

-Para que quieres mi amistad Haruno

-Bueno es que tú me agradas y…

-No confundas las cosas Haruno de acuerdo

-Vamos Sasori no quieres que seamos amigos

-*Suspiro* De acuerdo Sakura tu ganas seamos amigos

Sakura sonrió y vio como Sasori se iba hasta que alguien la volteo bruscamente haciendo que soltara un gemido de dolor

-Sasuke-kun me lastimas

-Lo siento Sakura es que no entraste a clases y me preocupe y después te vi con Sasori…

-Tranquilo Sasuke-kun ya estoy bien entremos de acuerdo

Sasuke jalo a Sakura hasta tenerla cerca cara a cara

-Sasuke-kun…

-Dime Sakura ya pensaste en lo que te dije ayer

Sakura se apartó de Sasuke y recordó nuevamente lo que le dijo Karin

-Mira Sasuke-kun no quiero lastimarte ni que tú a mí me lastimes, lo mejor sra que seamos amigos de acuerdo

-Sakura…

Pasó el tiempo y sonó el timbre para salir. Sakura tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a su casillero, saco un suéter se lo puso y cerró su casillero

-Sakura-San- Dijo una chica de cabello azul

-Hola Konan

-Sakura-san tomo- Le dio un boleto

-Qué es esto Konan

-Es una entrada

-Para

-El sábado hay una exposición de pintura quiero que vallas Sakura-san

-Oh ya veo gracias Konan

-No es nada

Konan se fue y Sakura tomo su camino llevo a la estación y no vio a Sasori por ningún lado ya casi llegaba el tren y Sasori aún no llegaba

-A quien esperas

-¡Eh! Sasori me espantaste

-Ah lo siento y esperas al Uchiha

-No Sasuke-kun y yo no somos nada

-Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer

-Una cosa que le guste y otra muy diferente que él quiera conmigo

-Creo…

El tren llego y ambos entraron y se sentaron juntos durante todo el camino Sakura y Sasori sobre los gustos de los dos. Cada vez el chico se sorprendía de los gustos de ella por eran algo similares a los de él.

-Y que música te gusta Sasori

-Pues me gusta la música clásica y el rock

-A mi igual cuál es tu banda favorita

-Pues no tengo una favorita y tú

-Pues me gustan todas pero hay una en especial

\- Me gusta AC/DC- Dijeron al mismo tiempo

Ambos se miraron con asombro y llevo el momento de irse a casa

-Bueno nos vemos Sasori

-Oye Sakura tú vives en que parte

\- Vivo hasta la esquina y doblando por que

-Mi abuela vive por ahí

-¿Quién es una abuela?

-La señora Chiyo

-No es cierto

-Es enserio

-Vaya ahora veo por qué dibujas también la señora Chiyo me enseño a dibujar

Sakura y Sasori camiron hasta ver a dos mujeres conversando

-Buenas noches señora Chiyo

-Buenas noches Sakura- Contesto la anciana

-Sakura quien es el joven- Dijo la mamá de Sakura

-Hola mi nombre es Sasori soy nieto de la señora Chiyo

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy mamá la de Sakura

-Mucho gusto.

-Sasori por que no pasamos por un poco de té a casa de los Haruno

-No gra…

-Vamos Sasori anda- Jalando del brazo a Sasori

-Esta ben pero no me jales Sakura

La tarde se pasó muy rápido en casa de la familia Haruno, la madre de Sakura y Chiyo conversaban muy agradablemente con Sasori y Sakura. Hasta que llegó el momento de que Chiyo y Sasori se fueran a casa

-Sasori no vemos mañana

-Sí, adiós

-Adiós Sakura que pasen una linda noche hasta mañana- Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa en la cara

-Hasta mañana abuela Chiyo

 **XX.**

 **En el cuarto de Sakura**

Sakura estaba sentada en su cama con su laptop revisando si tenía algún correo cuando entro un video chat

-(Sasuke-kun que es lo que querra) Hola Sasuke-kun

-Hola Sakura

-Que pasa Sasuke-kun

-Sakura mira quiero ser dircto contigo

-De que hablas

-Ino me dijo sobre lo que te dijo Karin

-(Oh que bien, muchas gracias Ino)

-Mira Sakura yo n tengo esa intención contigo tú me gustas mucho y no quiero hacerte daño por favor te lo pido dame una oportunidad

-Ssuke-kun yo…

-Como te lo dije Sakura no tienes por qué darme ahora una respuesta puedes dármela mañana

-De acuerdo Sasuke-kun lo pensare

-Gracias Sakura nos vemos mañana descansa

-Hasta mañana Sasuke-kun

Sakura apaga su computadora, y se dirigió a su balcón observo lo que lo rodeaba y volteo hacia la casa de Chiyo donde vio a Sasori en su cuarto estaba sentado dibujando y fumándose un cigarro. Sakura tomo su celular y le mando un mensaje de texto a Ino quien le pido que investigara el número de Sasori. Después de unos minutos Ino le envió un mensaje a Sakura con su número

 **XX**

Sasori estaba en su cuarto dibujando muy tranquilamente a él le gustaba fumar un poco para tomar inspiración el dibujaba un nuevo boceto para una nueva marioneta que estaba haciendo hasta que un mensaje en su celular lo interrumpió

-Ahora quien es… ¿Sakura?

-*Sabes que si fumas así te puedes dañar un pulmón*

-(Como sabe que estoy fumando o mejor dicho quien le dio mi numero)

Sasori abrió la ventana y salió al pequeño balcón que tenía y volteo a ver el balcón de Sakura. La pelirosa levanto su mano para que Sasori la viera pero el simplemente agarro su celular y le envió un mensaje

-*Acaso te gusto o algo parecido*

Sakura empezó a reírse cuando recibió el mensaje

-*Claro que no

-*Pues lo parece como conseguiste mi numero*

-*Eso es un secreto*

-*Vez que si te gusto*

-*Que no Sasori yo solo te veo como un amigo*

-*Si tú lo dices*

Ambos pasaron la noche mandándose mensajes. Sasori había deja de hacer su dibujo por estar contestando los mensajes de la pelirosa lo cual era algo extraño por que el nunca dejaba sus dibujos por algo como mandar mensajes a una chica que apneas conocía era la primera vez que hacia algo así

Eran las 3:00 de la mañana y Sakura y Sasori seguían mandándose mensajes

-*Sakura no crees que ya deberíamos dormir es un poco tarde y mañana hay escuela*

-*Tienes razón lo mejor será descansar*

-*Sakura te gustaría que mañana pasara por ti para ir a la escuela*

-*Si me gustaría mucho Sasori*

-*De acuerdo, entonces ya duérmete o ninguno de los dos se podrá levantar mañana*

-*Hasta mañana Sasori*

-*Descansa Sakura*

Sakura se fue a dormir con una enorme sonrisa no imaginaba que Sasori fuera un chico muy lindo y gentil le agradaba estar con el

-(Creo que será una muy linda amistad)

Sasori apago sus luces se acostó en su cama y empezó a leer los mensajes que se había enviado con Sakura y mantuvo una gran sonrisa

-(Esta chica me agrada, es ruidosa pero tiene un gran carácter) Vaya chica

 **¡Hola.!**

 **Bueno este es mi primera historia y la verdad tengo que decir que no soy muy buena escritora, pero la verdad me gustaría ver que opinan sobre esta historia**

 **Bueno a mí me encanta mucho lo que es el SasuSaku y SasoSaku son mis parejas favoritas y bueno pues me inspire un poco en estas parejas para poder hacer esto.**

 **P.D. Si a alguien le gusta puede mandarme un mensaje por Facebook para poder seguir la historia y si no le agrada algo también pueden comunicármelo de antemano muchas gracias por leer mi historia.**


	2. Chapter 2 Celos

**La Decisión.**

 **Capítulo 2: Celos.**

 **Facebook: Valeria Nicole Ramírez Dorantes.**

 **XX**

 **En el cuarto de Sasori.**

Como cada mañana ese maldito despertador me levanto de mal humor, me levante y enseguida voltee a ver el despertador eran las 7:00 de la mañana y yo aún no estaba listo, fui al baño a lavarme la cara me vi en el espejo y tenía unas grandes ojeras que no me importaron en los más mínimo solo fui a darme una ducha rápida cuando salí tenía un mensaje en mi celular que decía:

-*Buenos días Sasori-kun son las 7:20 te puedo esperar en la parada del tren veo que se te haya tarde.*

-Genial se me había olvidado que tenía que ir hoy por Sakura si me apresuro puedo alcanzarla.- Dijo el chico que miro tras su venta y ver caminando a la linda chica de pelo rosa con su cabello largo y suelto

Sasori se sonrojo tras ver a Sakura caminar y verse en un pequeño espejo de mano, veía como se acomodaba el pelo y pintarse los labios de un lindo tono rosa Sasori se perdió en ese momento al ver a la hermosa chica que no noto que su abuela había entrado y lo estaba observando hasta que lo interrumpió.

-Vaya Sasori así que te gusta mucho Sakura.- Dijo la anciana con una sonrisa

Sasori al ver a su abuela se sonrojo dándosela la vuelta y poniendo sus cosas en su mochila y sacando un suéter negro que se puso después tomo su mochila y salió de su habitación. La anciana lo siguió hasta que ella tomo su camino a la cocina y Sasori a la puerta

-No vas a desayunar Sasori

-No ya se me ha hecho tarde.- Dijo el chico quien apenas iba abriendo la puerta

-Está bien con cuidado

-Por cierto hoy también me quedare contigo nos vemos no te mueras mientras me voy a la escuela porque eso sería un problema.- Dijo el chico cerrando la puerta

-OH será porque quieres estar cerca de la chica Haruno o porque ya no quieres estar solo.- Dijo la anciana mirando un cuadra que estaba colgado en la pared

 **XX**

 **En la estación de tren.**

Sakura esperaba el tren mientras miraba su celular cuando le llego un mensaje

-*Hola Sakura buenos días me gustaría hablar contigo sobre lo que te dije por chat veme en el patio de atrás de acuerdo.*- Sasuke Uchiha

-Sasuke-kun….

-Que le pasa a tu novio

La chica ojiverde volteo y vio a Sasori con unas grandes ojeras en los ojos

-Oh Sasori-kun… Buenos días

-Buenos días, porque me miras así, mejor entremos antes de que nos deje el tren

Sasori abordo el tren y atrás de él lo seguía Sakura, Sasori vio a un grupo de chicas que reconoció de inmediato su club de fans quienes enloquecieron cuando vieron a Sasori.

-Que molestas…- Dijo el chico tomando asiento y sacando su cuaderno de dibujo

-Quienes son molestas Sasori-kun.- Dijo Sakura quien tomaba asiento a lado del chico.

Sasori volteo a ver al grupo de chicas quienes miraban con asombro y enojo como es que Sakura se sentaba a lado de Sasori sin ser corrida por el chico. Sasori volvió a ver su cuaderno de dibujo

-Sakura escucha, mira a ese grupo de chicas que está ahí en el fondo.

-Sí que pasa con ellas Sasori-kun

-Bueno necesito que memorices sus caras

-Para qué.

-Bueno cuando estén ellas o alguna de ellas no debes hablarme.

-¡QUE! ¿Por qué Sasori-kun?

-No seas ruidosa, mira yo siempre he dicho que una mujer celosa es capaz de todo, si esas chicas empiezan a ver que te acercas mucho a mi pueden hacerte daño, no quiero que te hagan daño Sakura.

Sakura tras escuchar eso provoco que su cara se pusiera roja como un tomate.

-Entiendes Sakura por favor.

-No lo hare Sasori.

Sasori volteo a verla sin expresar algo en su cara.

-Sasori eres mi amigo, además no le tengo miedo a ninguna de esas chicas yo seguiré acercándome a ti aunque estén o no esas chicas.

Sakura tomo la mano de Sasori, el la volteo a ver con un ligero sonrojo en su mejillas.

Ambos estaban tan perdido en sus miradas que no escucharon a las chicas llorar y gritar por aquella escena. Incluso una chica de pelo negro con ojos azules quien tomaba una foto de esa pequeña escena.

-(Esto lo va a gustar a Karin).- Dijo la chica quien seguía viendo la escena.

El tren llego a la estación las puertas del tren se abrían la gente empezaba a bajarse incluso se bajaron el grupo de fans quienes todavía veían como Sakura sostenía la mano de Sasori. Ambos volvieron a la realidad cuando vieron que el tren ya estaba vacío, Sakura y Sasori bajaron del tren y empezaron a caminar durante todo el camino ninguno dijo ni una palabra, era algo incómodo por lo que había pasado en el tren llegaron a la escuela y ambos siguieron su camino Sakura fue con su grupo de amigas que estaban en una esquina de la entrada principal y Sasori camino solo hasta que llego Deidara haciendo escándalos como siempre.

 **XX**

 **En el baño de escuela.**

-WOOOOOW PERO QUE ES ESTO.- Gritaba una chica de pelo rojo con lentes que veía una imagen en un celular

-Lo que estás viendo Karin es la frentuda con Akasuna tomados de la mano.

-Vaya así que la frentuda va con todo, no solo quiere quitarme a Sasuke si no que también está detrás de Akasuna vaya que interesante.

-En que piensas Karin

-No comas ansias Ayame pronto te lo diré.- Dijo la chica saliendo del baño

-Qué mala.

Karin caminaba por el corredor cuando se encontró cara a cara con Sakura quien por supuesto iba acompañada por Ino y Hinata, Sakura volteo a ver a Karin pero no le tomo importancia y siguió caminando

-(Si sigue riendo mientras puedas frentuda por que pronto te llegara tu hora)

-OYE KARIN ESPERAME.

-Pues date prisa Ayame, no te voy a esperar todo el tiempo que tu quieras

Sakura caminaba hasta que vio que un pelinegro subía por las escaleras con un rubio

-(Diablos había olvidado que tenía que ir a ver a Sasuke-kun)

Naruto como de costumbre saludo a las chcias gritando y se fue con Hinata por supuesto. Sakura trataba de no ver Sasuke a la cara no sabía que decirle ella realmente quería estar con el

-Bueno yo creo que me adelanto al salón adiós Sasuke-kun.- Dijo la rubia quien vio que era mejor cortar un poco la tención del ambiente

-(Que buena amiga eres Ino).- Pensó la pelirosa mirando con mucha furia a su amiga

-Sakura ya pensaste lo que te dije

-Sasuke-kun yo…

*Sonó la campana*

-(Vaya como quien dice me salvo la campana) Vamos Sasuke-kun o Kakashi se enojara

La pelirosa apenas iba a comenzar a avanzar cuando el chico sostuvo su brazo con fuerza llevándola enfrente de el

-Sasuke-kun… que haces alguien nos puede ver.

-Sakura no me importa lo que diga la gente yo quiero que me des una respuesta ahora.- Dijo el chico acorralando a la chica contra la pared

-Sa-sa-sa-sasuke-kun estas muy cerca.- Dijo la chica completamente roja

-Te molesta que este tan cerca de ti Sakura.

-Yo…Bueno… es que… (DIOS EL ESTA MUY CERCA DE MI)

-Y bien Sakura que vas a contestarme.- Dijo el chico acercándose suavemente a los labios rosas de la chica

-Yo… no…

Sakura cerro sus ojos aceptando el beso del pelinegro fue un beso cálido ese beso los trasporto a otro lado, como si ellos estuvieran solos ignoraron todo lo que les rodeaba, un par de chicos de ultimo grado iban para el salón donde estaban Sakura y Sasuke varios de esos chicos reconocieron a la pareja quien se estaba dando un beso muy apasionado.

-Itachi que ese no es tu hermano.- Dijo un chico que tenía la piel como azul

Itachi volteo a ver la escena

-Si ese es mi hermano Kisame

-Vaya vaya Itachi tu hermano ya es todo un hombre.- Dijo un chico de cabello blanco

-Callate Hidan

-No sabía que Sakura-san andaba con tu hermano Itachi-san.- Dijo una chica de pelo azul

-Bueno Konan la verdad yo no sé si mi hermano salga con Sakura

-Ella es muy linda a Tobi le gustan las chicas lindas

-SILENCIO MALDITO LOCO ENMASCARADO

-Ya me callo Hidan

Sasori y Deidara iban caminando rumbo al salón, Deidara iba peleando con Sasoi sobre que su arte era mejor que el suyo obviamente Sasori no le estaba poniendo atención.

-Sasori no danna que pasa

Sasori no escuchaba lo que su rubio amigo decía el solo caminaba y no hacía caso hasta que el rubio dijo algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Sasori no danna esa de haya es Sakura

Sasori tras escuchar el nombre de Sakura recordó lo que había pasado en el tren Sasori volteo a ver su mano y un leve sonrojo lo ilumino y volteo a ver dónde estaba la chica pero sus ojos se oscurecieron tras ver aquella escena dl beso.

-Sakura….- Dijo Sasori con un tono de tristeza

Sakura y Sasuke se separaron y se voltearon a ver ambos tenían la mejillas sonrojadas

-Y bien Sakura después de esto que me respondes

-Sasuke-kun yo… si quiero ser tu novia

-Sakura me haces tan feliz

-Tu igual a mi Sasuke-kun, ahora vamos a clases

-De acuerdo mi cerezo

Sakura y Sasuke subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano, Sakura iba totalmente embobada que no noto la presencia de los chicos de ultimo año nisiquiera volteo a ver a Sasori quien los veía como se alejaba, quien veía con mucha tristeza a la chica pelirosa y con odio al pelinegro.

 **XX.**

 **En el salón.**

Sakura y Sasuke iban entrando al salón tomados de la mano este acto atrajo muchas miradas sobre en ellos en especial de las chicas mirando con mucho odio a Sakura

-TEMEEEEE AL FIN SAKURA-CHAN Y TU SON NOVIOS.- Dijo Naruto atrayendo la mirada de todos los del salón hacia la pareja

-(Que idiota como cree que MI Sasuke-kun va anadar con la pelos de chicles).- Dijo Karin en su lugar viendo a la pareja

-Qué bueno que lo mencionas Naruto porque quiero hacer un anuncio si me escuchan todos.- Dijo el pelinegro subiéndose a una silla

Todos voltearon a ver a Sasuke

-Quiero decirles a todos aquí que esta chica Sakura Haruno es mi novia y el amor de mi vida

Sakura tras escuchar lo que dijo Sasuke se sonrojo, muchas chicas gritaron, lloraron tras ver que la chica de pelo rosa había ganado el corazón del chico. Karin desde su lugar miraba a la chica con mucho odio y solo pensaba en que iba hacer para poder separarlos.

El momento fue interrumpido cuando entro Shizune la secretaria de la directora Tsunade todos al verla entrar tomaron asiento en sus lugares.

-Buenos días, bueno el motivo de mi visita es para decirles que Kakashi no vendrá él está enfermo así que no tendrán clase hoy, tomaron su receso normal y se retiraran a sus casa mañana habrá un pequeño festival con motivo a que nuestra escuela cumple 30 años si gustan quedarse son bienvenidos si no se pueden retirar bueno es todo chicos pueden salir

-Vamos Sakura

-Claro Sasuke-kun pero antes necesito ir al baño

-De acuero te acompañare mi cerezo de ahora en adelante no te dejare sola

Ambos salieron del salón y se dirigieron al baño

 **XX.**

 **En otro salón.**

Sasori miraba hacia la ventana solo recordaba la escena donde Sakura le agarraba la mano en el tren y lo que le dijo esa escena cada vez lo alegra mucho pero también recodaba cuando vio que ella se besaba con Sasuke Uchiha y le decía que aceptaba ser su novio eso lo ponía triste y también hacia que se enojara demasiado

-(Que es esto que siento porque me pongo así cada vez que recuerdo esto, que es lo que me pasa que me has hecho Sakura porque siento esto)

Sasori ni siquiera noto cuando Shizune entro al salón y dijo el anuncio el solo pensaba en Sakura solo pensaba en ella y porque sentía todo eso que estaba siento en ese momento

-¿Sasori no danna?

-Que sucede Deidara

-No saldrás al patio

-No no tengo ganas

-Sasori realmente te vas poner esa así solo porque viste al Uchiha con tu chica

-No es mi chica y no tendría que enojarme o algo así porque ella…

-Porque ella ¿qué?

-Porque ella… no es nada mío… no significa nada para mí

Sasori salió del salón dejando atrás a su rubio amigo siguió caminado hasta llegar a las escaleras que lo llevaban a la azotea de la escuela pero dos chicas le impidieron el paso

-Vaya que tenemos aquí pero si es el gran Sasori Akasuna que haces aquí tu tan solo y tu amiga pelos de chicle donde esta

-Creo que esta con su querido novio, Sasuke Uchiha o me equivoco Karin

-Tienes toda la razón Ayame

Sasori solo ignoro lo que las dos chicas decían y paso a lado de las dos subiendo las escaleras

-ESCUCHA SASORI será mejor que le digas a esa frentuda que se aleje de Sasuke o si no…

-O SI NO QUE.- Dijo Sasori sin voltearla a ver y apretando los puños

-O si no lo va a lamentar no sabes de lo que soy capaz asi que mejor dile…

Karin no termino de decir su oración cuando Sasori la tomo del cuello y la avento a la pared

-Mejor escúchame tu a mi

Amabas chicas miraron al chico con horror

-Si le tocas un pelo a Sakura la que se va a repentir eres tú

Sasori soltó a la chica y subió a las escaleras hasta abrir la puerta y quedarse ahí arriba

-Karin estas bien

-Si Ayame estoy bien

-Parece que Akasuna se enojó bastante

-Si así parace, y sabes algo Ayame

-Tengo un plan me ayudaras

-Claro dime que necesitas

-Muy bien

 **XX**

 **En el patio.**

Sakura iba caminando con Sasuke y se sentaron con sus amigos a comer pero la chica volteaba a ver a todos lados y no vio un rostro familiar estaba algo preocupada pues ese chico que también era especial para ella no estaba

-Te para algo mi cerezo

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke negó con la cabeza y le dio un beso

-Nada amor

Sasuke abrazo a Sakura dándole besos en su mejilla provocando el sonrojo de la chica. Sakura estaba tan feliz de que esta con Sasuke pero aún seguía preocupada por que no veía a Sasori

Desde la azotea un chico los veía sin ninguna expresión o eso trataba de ocultar. El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos de primer grado tomaban sus cosas para poder irse Sakura aún no podía irse sin decirle a Sasori que ella se iría temprano a casa, hasta que el chico iba caminando enfrente de ella.

-Chicos enseguida regreso tengo algo que hacer espérenme afuera

-Sakura yo voy…

-Sasuke-kun no te preocupes enseguida vuelvo de acuerdo

Sakura fue corriendo tras el chico subiendo las escaleras, Sasuke miraba como Sakura se iba tras Sasori y empezó a caminar hasta que alguien lo detuvo

-No seas celoso Teme además ella ya es tu novia debes de confiar en ella

-Tienes razón Dobe vamos a fuera

Sakura subio las escaleras del primero piso y alcanso al chico a la mitad de las otras escaleras

-¡SASORI-KUN!

Sasori no volteo a verla

-Sasori hoy me iré temprano parece que Kakashi está enfermo y hoy salimos temprano

-¿Y?

-Bueno yo… solo venía a decirte que no iré a casa contigo

Sasori comenzó a caminar dejando a Sakura y se dirigió a su salón, Sakura se quedó confundida tras las acciones del chico, Sakura se dio la vuelta y bajo por las escaleras y corrió a la salida para encontrarse con sus amigos

-Bien tenemos mucho tiempo que quieren hacer chicos.- Dijo Ino

-Bueno Hinata y yo vamos a ir mi casa a desayunar

-Sí, Naruto hoy será mi chef

-Nos vemos luego chicos adiós

-Bueno supongo que ustedes quieren estar solos bueno yo me voy

-Ino no te tienes que ir

-Claro que si Sakura nos vemos Sasuke-kun cuídala bien

-Claro que si Ino

Ino se fue y se quedaron Sasuke y Sakura solos en el patio

-Qué quieres hacer mi cerezo

-No lo se

-Quieres ir a dar una vuelta al parque

-Si eso me encantaría Sasuke-kun

-Vamos pero antes Sakura

Sasuke le dio un beso a Sakura

-Vamos entonces mi cerezo

-Si Sasuke-kun

Sasori veía como se iban los dos agarrados de la mano recostó su cabeza en la venta y siguió dibujando sin tomarle atención a clase.

 **XX**

 **En el parque**

Sakura y Sasuke tomaban un hermoso paseo por el parque se divertían con los juegos que había ahí en el parque, comiendo helado, viendo la nubes y muchos besos, hasta que se hizo tarde y Sakura tenía que regresar a casa. Sasuke acompaño a Sakura hasta su casa

-Muchas gracias por traerme Sasuke-kun

-No es nada mi cerezo

-Bueno te veo luego

-Sakura…

-Que pasa Sasuke-kun

-Me das un beso

Sakura se inclinó para besar a Sasuke y abrazarlo, Sakura se separó de Sasuke y se metió a su casa. Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia la estación de trenes y vio a un chico muy familiar bajando de él, Sasuke no le tomo importancia y abordo el tren

Sasori iba camniando y se encontró a fuera de su casa a la madre de Sakura y a su abuela habando

-Ya llegaste como te fue en la escuela Sasori

-Como siempre

-Y Sakura

-No se.- El chico la ignoro y se metió a su casa

-Que le pasa

-Ah nada, así es el

Sasori subio hacia las escaleras, abrió la puerta y dejo sus cosas en el piso y tomo un cuadro que estaba en el buro a lado de su cama

-Ya llegue… papá… mamá.- Dejando el cuadro en su lugar y aventándose a la cama.

 **XX.**

 **En el cuarto de Sakura.**

Sakura se desvestía poniendo su uniforme en su cesto de ropa sucia y sacando un pequeño short y una playera poniéndola sobre la cama, Sakura fue al baño a tomarse una ducha lleno su tina entro y tomo su baño.

Al salir del baño se vistió y agarro su laptop y vio si tenía algún correo pero no tenía nada, volvió a ponerla es su lugar y agarro su celular y empezó a leer la conversación que tenía con Sasori

-Debería mandarle mensaje, tal vez no él estaba molesto cuando le hable hace rato bueno tal vez un pequeño mensaje no hará daño

Sakura antes de escribirle un mensaje recibió uno ella, Sakura se alegró pensó que era de el pero cuando vio que era de alguien más su sonrisa desapareció

-Oh es Sasuke-kun

-*Buenas noches mi cerezo me encanta estar contigo hoy fue muy hermoso también me alegro que hayas aceptado ser mi novia te quiero hasta mañana*

-Sasuke-kun…- Dijo la chica sonrojándose

-*Eres tan lindo Sasuke-kun también me encanto estar contigo hoy realmente te quiero mucho me alegra ser tu novia*

Sakura salió a su balcón y vio a Sasori en su balcón sin playera y fumando, Sakura lo vio que estaba muy pensativo así que decidió mandarle un mensaje

-Que es lo que tienes Sasori….

 **XX.**

 **En el cuarto de Sasori.**

Sasori en cuanto llego se quitó su playera y saco de su pequeño buro una cajetilla de cigarros, saco uno cigarro lo prendió y se acostó sobre su cama y empezó a fumar, termino de fumar y salió hacia su balcón. Sasori salió y observo la calle en la que vivía su abuela no lo recordaba como antes cuando era niño no había muchas casas y no veía carros abandonados o los grupos que se juntaban a fumar y beber en la banqueta de una esquina de la calle.

-Vaya que este lugar se ha ido al carajo.

-Algunas cosas aquí todavía no se van al carajo.

Sasori volteo así su puerta y vio a su abuela

-Que haces aquí, acaso no sabes tocar.

-Pero que adorable es mi lindo nieto.- Dijo la anciana sentándose en la cama de Sasori.

-Que quieres.

-Hablar solo eso.

-¿Hablar?

-Sí, quiero hablar con mi nieto

-Después de tanto tiempo quieres hablar conmigo, no vengas ahora que quieres jugar a la abuela buena, tierna, que me escucha y me comprende.

-Sasori mira yo intente…

-¿Tu intentaste? Cuando lo has intentado dime ABUELITA

-Creo que no has tenido un buen día será mejor hablar otro día

-¡JA! Siempre es lo mismo

Chiyo salio de la habitación de Sasori y bajo las escalares, llego a la sala tomo una fotografía y se sentó en el sillón observando la foto.

-Querido hijo… cuanta falta me haces.

 **XX.**

 **En el cuarto de Sakura.**

Sakura miraba desde su balcón esperaba que Sasori saliera pero un mensaje en su computadora hizo que se metiera a su cuarto. Agarro su computadora la abrió y vio el mensaje de su amiga su amiga rubia. Sakura inicio sesión y comenzaron a video chatear.

-*Hola Ino que pasa*

-*Y BIEEEEN, CUENTAME COMO TE FUE HOY CON SASUKE*

-*Pues… me fue bien*

-*Bien solo un bien*

-*Bueno que quieres que diga, es mi primera cita formal que tengo con un chico*

-*Bueno en eso tienes razón, oye te pasa algo*

-*Por qué lo dices*

-*Te noto rara, quieres que dejemos de hablar de Sasuke-kun*

-*No está bien solo que no estoy así por el*

-*Entonces que ocurre Sakura no me digas que otra vez es por Naruto porque si es por él te juro que…*

-*No no es por él es… por Sasori*

-*Oye Saku dime desde cuando te llevas con el pensé que lo odiabas*

-*Bueno si lo odiaba pero eso fue antes de conocerlo él es una persona agradable si lo tratas*

-*MM lo dudo pero bueno dime que tiene el por qué estas así por el que te hizo*

-*Nada pero hoy se comportó muy raro y eso me preocupo que abra pasado estaba como molesto no se estaba raro*

-*Pues no sé qué decir Saku no lo conozco, porque no hablas con el*

-*SI ESO HARE*

-*¡BIEN!, Bueno entonces me voy para que puedas hablar con él nos vemos mañana*

El video chat termino y Sakura guardo su computadora en su lugar agarro su celular y salió a su balcón y se sentó en una silla que saco ella y empezó a escribir en su celular.

 **XX.**

 **En el cuarto de Sasori.**

Sasori estaba acostado en su cama con sus audífonos escuchando música y fumando hasta que un mensaje lo interrumpió.

-Genial y ahora que… es Sakura

-*Sasori todo está bien*

Sasori salio a su balcón se recargo en el barandal y contesto el mensaje.

-*Si solo estoy cansado te veo mañana adiós*

Sasori volteo así el balcón de Sakura y se metió a su cuarto apago su celular y puso la colilla de cigarro en su cenicero y se acostó en su cama hasta caer en un profundo sueño

 **XX.**

A la mañana siguiente Sakura se levantó y lo primero que hizo fue revisar su celular por si le había llegado un mensaje de Sasori, pero ningún mensaje le había contestado. Sakura se levantó se fue a dar una ducha, se vistió se arregló el pelo y salió de su casa, paso sobre la casa Sasori volteo un segundo y luego siguió su camino casi llegaba a la estación del tren cuando un carro negro paso a lado de ella.

-Hola amor no quieres que te lleve.

-Sasuke-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno vine a recoger a mi linda novia, vamos sube.

Sakura subió al carro de Sasuke y se fueron directo a la escuela, la pelirosa volteo a ver la estación y vio que Sasori iba llegando, Sakura quiso decirle a Sasuke que se detuviera para poder ir con Sasori pero si ella así eso tal vez Sasuke se enojaría y podría causar un conflicto.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura?

Sakura volteo a ver a Sasuke quien se via muy serio.

-Nada por qué lo preguntas

-Pues cuando pasamos por la estación volteaste y viste a Sasori ¿pasa algo con él?

-(Ay dios se dio cuenta ahora que hago) Nada solo es mi amigo y estoy preocupada por el

-AH ya veo

-Si es que el desde ayer esta algo raro y quiero saber…..- Sakura fue interrumpida ya que Sasuke freno el carro bruscamente

-Sakura no soy tonto o te parezco que lo soy

-QUE TE PASA SASUKE

-ES SOLO QUE ESE TIPO NO ME AGRADA.

-SASUKE ES SOLO UN AMIGO NO ME DIGAS QUE ESTAS CELOSO, HABRIA MOTIVO POR CUAL ESTES CELOSO Y SI VAS A ESTAR ASI DE INSOPORTABLE MEJOR CAMINO DESDE AQUÍ

Sakura se bajó del carro desde luego Sasuke fue tras ella intento agarrarla del brazo pero Sakura se dio la vuelta soltándole una cachetada.

-Sakura…

-Mira Sasuke ahora no estoy de humor, si vuelves a agarrarme del brazo así ya no será una cachetada entendiste.

Sakura camino hasta tomar un taxi, Sasuke se quedó impactado por lo que había pasado y solo vio como la chica se subió al taxi y se fue en él, Sakura iba más que furiosa se le hacía muy inmaduro que Sasuke se pusiera celoso por Sasori por que el solo era su amigo y ellos jamás podrían llegar hacer algo.

Sasuke tras ver lo que había pasado solo pensó que era un idiota por lo que había pasado y solo quería llegar a la escuela para poder hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por haber comportado de esa manera.

 **XX.**

 **En la estación del tren.**

Sasori llego a la estación espero a que llegara el tren, subió a él y se sentó, se puso su audífonos y se perdió en la música, él ni siquiera noto que Sakura no estaba en el tren, solo vio a algunos alumnos de la escuela incluyendo a Ayame que estaba sentada enfrente de él, Sasori siguió escuchando música y revisando su celular y vio los 10 mensaje que sakura le había enviado.

-(Se me había olvidado que apague el celular ella debe estar preocupada)

Sasori veía los mensajes y no noto que Ayame se paró y se sentó a lado de él, Ayame tras ver que Sasori no le hizo caso empujo un poco el brazo para chocar con el de Sasori, él volteo de inmediato y vio a Ayame.

-Ah lo siento.

-Descuida.

-Oye

-Que quieres

-Lamento lo ayer

Sasori la volteo a ver frunciendo el ceño.

-Es que a veces Karin se pasa un poco lamento todo lo que te dijo

-Ya no importa

Ayame vio el celular de Sasori y vio que el escuchaba su banda favorita

-Vaya te gusta AC/DC

Sasori no la volteo a ver

-Mi canción favorita es

-¿Black in black?

-Si esa

-Que bien por ti

-Y la tuya

-Igual

Ayame saco de su mochila un cuaderno y empezó a dibujar eso atrajo la mirada de Sasori al ver que era muy buena dibujado.

-Lindo dibujo

-Gracias

Sasori volteo a ver a la chica y se sonrojo un poco después de todo Ayame no era fea, el tren llego a la estación y Sasori se bajó junto con Ayame ambos iban platicando sobre una exposición de pinturas que se iba a llevar acabo el Sábado. Ayame se detuvo y saco de su mochila un boleto y se lo dio a Sasori.

-Espero y vallas y puedas ver mis pinturas

-Claro ahí estaré

-De acuerdo nos vemos

Ayame se fue directo a los baños y Sasori se quedó ahí viendo el boleto hasta que llego Deidara y le quito el boleto.

-¿Te lo dio Konan?

-No

-Entonces quien te lo dio

-Una chica llamada Ayame.

-AYAME

-Si ella

-Vaya Sasori sí que eres todo un galán

-Callate y mejor vamos a clases.

 **XX.**

 **En el baño.**

Ayame iba entrando al baño a retocarse un poco las pestañas cuando entro Karin.

-Sabía que aquí estabas

-Si aquí estoy que necesitas

-Y bien que tal te fue con Akasuna

-Pues bien es un gran chico

-Que dices Ayame como el… ah ya entendí

-¿Qué?

-Te gusta

-Bueno no te voy a negar que es lindo

-¡Enserio te gusta!

-Ay contigo no se puede en verdad.- Ayame salió del baño

-¡OYE! Esperame.- Karin salió atrás de ella

Ayame iba caminado rumbo a su salón iba subiendo la escaleras cuando vio a Sasori con Deidara hablando de ella Ayame se escondió y comenzó a escuchar lo que decían de ella.

-Es muy linda Sasori no danna

-Pues si es linda

-Te gusta.- Dijo Deidara con un tono medio burlón

Sasori se dio la vuelta y se asomó por la ventana sin decir nada

-Sasori…. ¿Te gusta?

-No

Ayame al oír eso se dio la vuelta para bajar las escaleras cuando escucho a Sasori decir algo que hizo que ella regresara

-Pero si te puedo decir que ella es muy linda me agrada su compañía

Ayame se sonrojo al escuchar eso salto de alegría y veía que Karin iba subiendo

-¿Qué haces?

-Te espero

-Que linda chismosa

-Jajaja es enserio

-Si claro vamos al salón

Karin y Ayame iban subiendo, las chicas pasaron a lado de ellos, Ayame volteo a ver a Sasori y le sonrió provocando un pequeño sonrojo en Sasori. Las chicas entraron al salón y se fueron a sus lugares.

-(Tal vez pueda llegar a gustarle).- Dijo la chica con un ligero sonrojo.

Sasori volteo nuevamente así la venta con un ligero sonrojo

-(Vaya que el destino te da muchas cosas nuevas)

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por el apoyo que me están dando y gracias por que les haya gustado mi historia.**

 **También quiero agradecer a Lucy-chan administradora de la página Sasosaku love y a яооss administradora de SasuSaku ** Eternal Love** que me hicieron el gran favor de publicar el capítulo anterior mil gracias enserio, espero y este capítulo también sea de su agrado.**


	3. Chapter 3

**La Decisión.**

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Que sientes por el!**

 **XX:**

 **En los pasillos de la escuela.**

Sakura seguía jalando a Ino sin escuchar ni una palabra de la rubia solo recordaba la pelea tan absurda con Sasuke eso la hacía enojar mucho y no se daba cuenta que apretaba muy fuerte la mano de Ino.

-Sakura puedes ir más lento y soltarme mi mano por favor.- Dijo la rubia casi con lágrimas en los ojos.

Sakura no escuchaba ni una palabra solo caminaba, solo quería llegar al baño. Sakura e Ino llegaron al baño la pelirosa estaba tan enojada que soltó toda su furia en la pared del baño aterrorizando a su amiga.

-Sakura….

-Lo siento Ino… es que estoy tan furiosa.

-Puedo notarlo por ese golpe en la pared cuéntame que ha pasado.

-Tuve mi primera pelea con Sasuke y todo por una estupidez

-¿Qué le hiciste?

-QUERRAS DECIR QUE ME HIZO EL A MI

-Bueno mejor dicho que se hicieron

Sakura le contó a Ino lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke. Sakura tras recordar eso se puso de nuevo furiosa y le dio otro golpe a la pared.

-Si sigues pegándole a la pared te lastimaras la mano.

Sakura no hacía caso y siguió pegándole a la pared hasta que Ino la detuvo.

-¡YA BASTA SAKURA!.- Dijo Ino sosteniéndole la mano a Sakura

-Ino…

-¡DICES QUE SASUKE ES UN INMDURO, Y MIRA TU COMO TE COMPORTAS!

Ino solto la mano de Sakura volteando hacia los lavavos y vio una mochila.

-Mira si tantas ganas tienes de golpear algo… golpea esto.- Dijo sosteniendo una mochila.

-Y eso de quien es

-No lo sé estaba ahí.- Dijo Ino señalando los lavavos

-Bueno que servirá.

 **XX.**

 **En el salón.**

Ayame estaba sentada en su lugar recordando la cara sonrojada de Sasori, la chica estaba tan distraída que no escuchaba a su amiga hablarle. Ella solo veía a la ventana y suspiraba.

-¡OYE AYAME!

-¡AH! ¡NO GRITES ESTAS LOCA!

-¡ES QUE NO ME HACES CASO!

-AH, ¿qué paso?

-¿Qué te pasa desde que llegaste andas rara?, te estoy diciendo que me prestes tu celular el mío se quedó sin crédito y quiero mandar un mensaje

-Ah si espera…

Ayame volteo a un lado de su banca pero su mochila no estaba.

-Oye, tomaste mi mochila

-¡Que! No no la he tomado, ¿Por qué?

-No está mi mochila, ¡O NO!

-¿Qué?

-¡La deje en el tren!

-Que idiota eres.

-¡No no puede dejarla en el tren por que le di un boleto de mi exposición a Sasori! Tal vez la deje en otro lugar pero en donde…

-En el baño tal vez, simpre dejas ahí las cosas

-¡Cierto! Ahora regreso además Kakashi siempre llega tarde

Ayame salio corriendo hacia los baños, nada la detuvo solo quería su mochila de regreso pensando que nadie la hubiera tocado o algo por estilo.

-(¡QUE ESTE AHÍ TODAVIA POR FAVOR!)

 **XX.**

 **En los baños.**

-Ino mejor hay que entregarla a dirección no crees

-Pues tal vez pero….

-¿Qué?

-No te da curiosidad saber de quién es la mochila.- Dijo viendo a Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa, apunto de abrir la mochila.

-¡NO!.- Dijo Sakura quitándole la mochila a Ino.

-Vamos Saku solo vemos de quien es y después la entregamos

-No Ino, eso no está bien

-Aburrida…

Ayame iba entrando al baño y vio a Sakura e Ino con su mochila. Si algo ponía de muy mal humor a Ayame era que tocaran sus cosas sin su permiso o que la gente fuera muy escandalosa.

-¡HARUNO, YAMANAKA! QUE HACEN TOCANDO MI MOCHILA.- Dijo la chica con una sonrisa y una expresión muy molesta

-Esta es tu mochila… ¡QUE ASCO!.- Dijo Sakura tirándola al piso.

-¡Y POR ESO LA TIRAS!.- Dijo Ayame furiosa

-Sí que asco

-Ay que idiota eres.- Dijo Ayame recogiendo su mochila y saliendo del baño

-Que loca.- Dijo Ino

-Cierto, vamos al salón

Sakura e Ino iban saliendo cuando vieron que Ayame iba muy distraída y choco con una chico que hizo que se callera, eso les causo mucha gracias al par de chicas pero se aguantaron las ganas de reír pues Ayame estaba furiosa y no querían más alboroto.

-¡FIJATE IDIOTA!.- Dijo la chica en el suelo

-Vaya no sabía que tuvieras ese vocabulario.- Dijo un chico pelirojo

Sakura y Ayame voltearon a ver al chico.

-Sa-sasori, que pena lo siento.- Dijo Ayame un en suelo sin voltear a verlo.

-Descuida fue culpa mía iba distraído.- Dijo Sasori extendiéndole la mano a Ayame

-Gra-gracias.- Dijo Ayame levantándose

-Y bien, a donde ibas

-A mi salón

-Bueno te acompaño es muy temprano para que llegue a mi salón

-De acuerdo.- Dijo Ayame sonrojada

Sakura solo observaba como Sasori y Ayame se iban juntos, esa pequeña escena hizo que Sakura soltara una pequeña lágrima, que fue muy visible para Ino quien la veía con algo de preocupación.

-Sakura….

Sakura empeco a caminar un poco y sacudió su cabeza y volteo a ver a Ino.

-Estoy bien, vamos a clase.- Dijo con una de sus sonrisas falsas que Ino ya conocía

 **XX.**

 **En el salón.**

Ayame y Sasori iban llegando al salón junto con Sakura e Ino que iban un poco atrás de ellos, Ayame iba a entrar cuando volteo así a Sasori y le dio un beso en la mejilla y entro a su salón esto provoco el sonrojo del chico. Sakura solo se quedó viendo con una mirada triste siguió caminando hasta llegar a la puerta donde estaba Sasori ninguno de los dos se volteo a ver fue como si ellos dos jamás se hubieran conocido Saura entro al salón y paso por el lugar de Ayame y fue a sentarse a su lugar.

Kakashi iba entrando como de costumbre diciendo que se le había hecho tarde y dio su aburrida clase de Filosofía, Sakura solo volteaba así la ventana, recordando en su cabeza la escena de Ayame y Sasori.

-(Que es lo que pretendes con él, él no es alguien con el que puedas jugar y luego votar estúpida).- Pensaba la pelirosa viendo con una furia a la chica de cabello negro.

Ino desde su lugar veía como Sakura veía a la chica.

-(Sakura… ¿Qué te pasa?)

Sono el timbre y la primera en salir fue Ayame y detrás le seguía Sakura, pero alguien detuvo a Sakura.

-Ino que…

-Ven Sakura.- La rubia jalo a Sakura hasta la otra parte del salón donde no había nadie

-¿Qué pasa Ino?

-Sakura… sabes que te quiero demasiado eres mi mejor amiga y siempre te he apoyado en tus decisiones cierto.

-Si pero a qué viene todo esto Ino.

-Que no quiero Sakura… ¡QUE TE LE ACERQUES A SASORI!

Sakura vio a Ino y agacho la cabeza apretando los puños

-Por qué me dices esto…

-¿Por qué? Sakura tu eres novia de Sasuke que te parecería que Sasuke busque a Karin y se comporte como tú te estas comportando ¿te agradaría?

Sakura seguía con la cabeza agachada y con los puños cerrados

-¡RESPONDME SAKURA!

-Ino… eres mi amiga y tú también sabes que te quiero demasiado y te agradezco que siempre me defiendas, me protejas y me apoyes pero… Sasori es mi amigo y no voy a dejarlo ahora solo quiero ir con él.- Sakura salió corriendo dejando a Ino sorprendida y sin palabras

-Sakura… solo espero y sepas lo que haces.- La rubia se quedó ahí parada y comenzó a caminar.

Sakura corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras sabía que Sasori era siempre el primero o el último en salir solo quería saber si él ya había salido o aún estaba ahí, se detuvo cuando vio a Deidara con Tobi.

-¡Deidara!- Dijo la chica agotada y parándose enfrente de el

-Ah, hola Sakura.

-Donde esta Sasori

-Ah bueno el…

-El está en la azotea de la escuela.- Dijo Tobi muy alegre

-¡GRACIAS!.- Sakura se dio la vuelta y salio corriendo hacia la azotea

-NO SAKURA ESPERA…

Deidara volteo hacia Tobi viéndolo con una furia

-Tobi no hizo nada malo.

-Claro que si idiota.- Soltándole un golpe en la cabeza

-¡ESO DUELE!.- Dijo Tobi sobándose la cabeza

-(Espero y Sasori este solo y no con esa chica)

 **XX.**

 **En el patio de la escuela.**

Ino iba caminando pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho, Ino llego hasta una pequeña banca y se sentó viendo solamente el piso hasta ser sacada de sus pensamientos por una pareja que se sentó a lado de ella.

-Ino te pasa algo.- Dijo una chica ojiperla

-Nada Hinata.- Sonrió la rubia

-¿Dónde está Sakura-chan?- Dijo un rubio parado enfrente de las dos chicas.

-Sakura… a ella ahorita viene Naruto.

Hinata vio a Ino con una expresión triste y preocupada a la vez. Hinata no era fácil de engañar ella sabía cunado Sakura o Ino estaban felices, tristes, enojada o preocupadas, Hinata solo agarro la mano de Ino y le sonrio, Ino volteo a verla y de igual manera le sonrió a Hinata. Naruto solo las veía confundido

-Tampoco está Sasuke, estará con él.

-Tal vez Naruto es que ella salió antes que yo y no vi hacia donde iba.

-Tranquila Naruto tal vez Sakura esta con Sasuke-kun

-Si tal vez

Naruto se sento a lado de Hinata y tomo de sus pernas un toper donde saco unos sándwich, Hinata le ofreció uno a Ino y ella tomo uno y empezaron a comer los tres.

Sasuke iba pasando por ahí cuando lo vio y se acercó con ellos

-¿Han visto a Sakura?

-No Sasuke-kun.- Dijo Hinata dejando se sándwich en sus piernas

-Bueno la seguiré buscando

-Espera Teme por que Sakura no está contigo

-Se te olvida que ella los jueves está en otro salón por eso la estoy buscando, Ino donde esta Sakura

Ino volteo a ver a Sasuke, no sabía que decirle, ella no quería echar de cabeza a su amiga.

-¿Ino donde esta Sakura?

-Ella fue a arreglar unos papeles…

-Bueno la buscare haya

-¡Sasuke espera!

Sasuke volteo a ver a Ino.

-Ella dijo que se iba a tardar, porque no mejor la esperas

Sasuke notaba algo rara a Ino ella no era así.

-Muy bien pero mejor la espero en su salón.- Sasuke se dio a la vuelta y fue hacia el edificio

-(Dios espero y no se haya dado cuenta). Viendo como Sasuke se iba

 **XX.**

 **En los pasillos de la escuela**

Karin buscaba a su amiga por todo el colegio.

-(Esa Ayame a donde se fue, ya fui al baño, al patio trasero, a los comedores incluso fui al club de arte y no la encontré donde está)

Sakura iba corriendo subiendo la escaleras esto atrajo la atención de Karin.

-(Y ahora a esta que le pasa, ah bueno no me importa seguiré buscando a la tonta de Ayame)

Karin iba tan distraída revisando el celular Ayame que choco con alguien tirando el celular.

-¡OYE FIJATE QUIERES!- Recogiendo el celular de su amiga

-Creo que deberías fijarte tú

-¡Sasuke-kun! Ah lo siento iba distraída

-Si lo note

Sasuke siguió caminando hasta que la chica le tomo el brazo y lo jalo hacia ella

-¡A dónde vas Sasuke-kun!- Dijo Karin aferrándose hacia el brazo de Sasuke.

-Voy a buscar a mi novia me sueltas

-Pero si ya no busques más aquí estoy.- La chica se paró de puntas para besar a Sasuke

Sasuke le puso su dedo en la boca para evitar el beso y alejo a Karin un poco lejos de el

-Karin cuantas veces tengo que decirte que mi novia es Sakura tu no me interesas.- Dándose la vuelta y caminando.

-Y yo creo que a ella tu si le interesas

Sasuke se detuvo y volteo a ver a Karin

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que no es obvio Sasuke.- Dijo la chica cruzada de brazos

-¡Dime! Que quieres decir

-¡Hay por dios Sasuke! ¡Hasta un idiota podría darse cuenta que Sakura te engaña!

Las palabras de Karin no le dolieron a Sasuke pues el la conocía y sabía que ella mentía.

-¡JA! Mientes Karin Sakura jamás sería capaz de hacer eso.- Dándose la vuelta y retomando su camino.

-¡Estás seguro… Sasuke!

De nuevo el chico se detuvo y volteo

-Más que seguro.- Dándole una sonrisa

Karin saco el celular de Ayame y le mostro la foto donde Sakura sostenía la mano de Sasori

-Bueno pues ya viste que el cerezo no es lo que tú crees.

Sasuke tras ver la imagen volteo hacia el piso apretando los puños

-Sasuke tal vez tú me veas como una chica loca y atrevida y descerebrada pero ya viste que hasta la chica más calmada puede resultar lo contrario y Sakura te engaña con Sasori

Las palabras de Karin fueron para Sasuke mil choques en el corazón el solo volteo a verla y se fue caminado hacia las escaleras.

-Yo solo quería abrirte los ojos… no me culpes por solo querer ayudarte

Sasuke la ignoro y subió las escaleras, le dolía demasiado la traición de Sakura, ¿Por qué? si el solo quiso amarla y hacerla feliz porque Sakura le paga así que era lo que Sasori tenía que él no. Sasuke se sentó en las escaleras y le salió una pequeña lágrima.

-(Por qué Sakura, ¡POR QUE!).- El chico agarraba sus rodillas

 **XX.**

Sakura subía las escaleras pues ya casi tocaban y solo quería pasar un rato con Sasori, Sakura abrió la puerta y se detuvo al ver que Sasori estaba sentado en la banca con Ayame ambos se veían muy felices. Sakura solo vio y se dio la vuelta y bajo las escalares y escuchar el toque para entrar a clases, la puerta se abrió y se escondió en un pequeño closet donde el conserje pone su equipo de limpieza.

-Fue un rato agradable Sasori gracias, la verdad es que no me gusta estar mucho con Karin.- Dijo la chica bajando las escaleras

-¿Entonces por qué estas con ella?

-Bueno Karin por su carácter no tiene muchos amigos más que yo y Suigetsu pero él se hartó de su carácter y se empezó a juntar con Sasuke

-Ya veo

-Oye Sasori estaba pensando mañana es el festival de la escuela te gustaría estar conmigo mañana

-Pues la verdad no tenía intenciones de quedarme mañana al festival, no me gustan esas cosas

-Ah ya veo.- Con el rostro agachado y triste la chica contesto

-Pero podría quedarme a ver qué tal

-¡Exelente!- Dijo la chica animada

Sasori y Ayame bajan las escaleras siguiendo su conversación, Sakura salió del closet si se recargo en la pared llorando saco su celular y llamo por teléfono a la única persona que la poyaba en todo y que siempre iba a estar con ella

-*¡Hola!*

-*Te necesito*

-*¡Sakura! Que pasa*

-*Yo no me siento bien puedes subir a la azotea por favor*

-*Claro Sakura…*

-*Es Sakura-chan pásamela que paso*

-*¡SILENCIO NARUTO NO ME DEJAS OIR! Voy para haya Sakura adiós*

Sakura se quedó sentada en las escaleras llorando por lo que había oído, porque le dolía tanto si Sasori no era nada de ella solo era su amigo que pasa por su cabeza, era la misma sensación que sentía cuando veía a Naruto con Hinata pero lo que sentía ahora con Sasori era algo mucho más fuerte.

-(QUE CARAJOS ME PASA, Sakura tu estas con Sasuke deja de pensar tonterías).- Pensaba la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Sakura?...

-Ino…

Ino se sento a su lado y la abrazo haciendo que la chica recargara su hombro cerca del pecho de Ino.

-Que pasa Sakura, sabes que no me gusta que llores

-Ino yo… no entiendo que me pasa e perdido la cabeza

-¿De que hablas Sakura?

Sakura le contó a Ino todo lo sucedido con Sasori y Ayame, la expresión de Ino decía más que mil palabras pues no le agradaba que su amiga hablara de ellos o que a Sakura le interesara tanto.

-Sakura no te debería importar, ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

-Es mi amigo y no quiero que él sea otro en la lista de Ayame

-¡No no es eso Sakura!, Tienes la misma mirada cuando Naruto salía con Hinata

Sakura volteo a ver a Ino con asombro, no podía sentir eso por Sasori realmente era cierto lo que decía Ino.

-Y mira no quiero que vuelva hablar de ellos o que lo busques Sakura solo ve cómo te pones mejor vamos a clases eso te distraerá un poco

-Si no te importa no quiero ir a clases prefiero estar aquí

-Sakura toca taller ya faltaste 2 veces si faltas una más te expulsaran del taller

-Llegare tarde, pero si voy a entrar tranquila

-De acuerdo pero yo ya me voy

Ino iba bajando las escaleras estaba enojada por lo que su amiga le había contado pero al fin y al cabo Sakura era su amiga y tenía que apoyarla por más que odiara verla llorar por Sasori y Ayame.

Sakura se quedó y subió de nuevo a la azotea y se sentó en una banca viendo el cielo era tan relajante todo en silencio lo que ella necesitaba para olvidar todo por un momento.

 **XX.**

 **En el taller de arte.**

Ayame iba entrando al salón y detrás de ella venia Sasori, cada un tomo su respectivo lugar, Sasori no se había dado cuenta que Ayame iba en el mismo taller que ella y que se sentaba atrás de la chica, casi toda la clase Sasori se pasó viendo a la chica, viendo su largo cabello negro a veces Ayame sentía la mirada de Sasori y volteaba a verlo los claros ojos azules de la chica.

-Muy creo que para este proyecto que haremos para el festival de la escuela lo haremos en parejas, así que….

-Profesora Kurenai podría ser con Sasori.- Levantándose de su lugar Ayame.

El comentario de Ayame trajo la atención de todos incluso la atención incluso de la profesara pues era la primera vez que alguien quería ser compañero de Sasori ya que el por lo general los rechazaba o prefería hacer el trabajo solo.

-Bueno… ¿Estás de acuerdo Sasori?

-Por mí no hay problema

La respuestas de Sasori sorprendió aún más ya que todos esperaban un "Como sea", "Prefiero hacerlo solo".

-Muy bien entonces, Akasuna y Hitomi ustedes serán pareja espero que puedan hacer una gran escenografía para la obra que les recuerdo es mañana en la tarde lo tienen que tener listo antes de las 4:00 cuento con ustedes o necesitan más personas.

-Bueno si me dejas opinar Sasori

-Adelante

-Yo creo que sería de mucha ayuda si nos ayudara todo el salón, ¿No lo crees Sasori?

-Si está bien

-Muy entonces hoy se quedaran hacer una parte y mañana espero y terminen bien los dejo terminar.

Kurenai salio del salón y Sasori y Ayame empezaron a planear todo dando instrucciones a todos, Ayame cada vez se iba pegando más a Sasori pero a veces él no le tomaba importancia porque estaba concentrado en su trabajo y eso lo entendía Ayame cuando veía tan concentrado a Sasori ella prefería hacerse a un lado y hacer parte de lo suyo.

Algunos chicos del salón empezaron a suponer que ellos eran novios o algo por el estilo pero eso era imposible pues Sasori rechazaba a muchas chicas menos a Konan pues ella era su amiga y la novio de su amigo Yahiko, pero luego también escucharon que Sakura era su amiga así que había alguna posibilidad de que Ayame fuera su amiga.

 **XX.**

 **En la azotea de la escuela.**

Sakura estaba acostada profundamente dormida estaba tan cansada era una paz tan linda pero tarde o temprano esa paz tenía que acabar, Sakura despertó de un golpe cuando escucho que azotaron la puerta muy fuerte.

-Señorita Haruno, me puede explicar que hace aquí

-AH PROFESOR KAKASHI.- Tirada en el piso con las manos en la cabeza.

-¡Y bien que hace aquí que no debería estar en su taller!

-S-si si ya iba para haya

-¡Alto ahí! Usted vendrá conmigo así que vamos

Sakura fue llevada a la dirección, donde espero 1 hora para poder hablar con Tsunade hasta que por fin pudo hablar con ella

-Haruno tienes muchas faltas en tu taller ¿lo sabes verdad?

-(Muchas si solo fueron 2) Si lo se

-Ya no puedes asisitir a ese taller, pero es obligatorio que estés en uno así que el único disponible es el arte

-En el de arte… (EN ESE TALLER VA SASORI) Está bien iré a ese taller puedo entrar a tomar clases ahora

-Bien Haruno le diré a Kurenai que te integras a su taller, pero escucha Sakura si vuelve a pasar lo mismo me veré obligada a llamar tus padres para que sepan que ya no puedes entrar a ningún taller ¿De acuerdo?

-Si está bien.

Tsunade llamo a Kurenai y le dijo sobre Sakura y le pedio que la llevara al salón.

-Valla Haruno sí que te metiste en un problema ya verás que el arte no es tan malo de hecho hoy estamos haciendo la escenografía para la obra de mañana nos vendría bien más ayuda

-Pues veré si puedo ser útil

-Ya veras que si

Kurenai abrió la puerta entro y atrás de ella Sakura, los ojos de Sakura se sorprendieron al ver que Ayame estaba ahí en ese taller

-Bien chicos ella es Haruno Sakura se integra hoy con nosotros quiero que la traten bien, enseguida vuelvo Sakura

El nombre que pronuncio Kurenai hizo que Sasori dejara de hacer lo que hacía y volteo a ver a chica con asombro, Sakura volteo a ver a Sasori y fue directo así el y se sentó a lado de el

-Hola que haces

-Pues se supone que estoy haciendo un árbol

-Puedo ayudar en algo

-¡Claro puedes ayudarme a pintar Sakura!

Ambos voltearon a ver Ayame que estaba parada con una lata de pintura verde

-Ayame no sabía que estabas en este taller, bueno si dime que es lo que debo pintar

-Mira haya están las demás chicas pintando toma una brocha y empieza a pintar de acuerdo.- Dándole el bote de pintura a Sakura

-Si está bien

Sakura se fue a pintar y volteaba a ver a cada segundo a Sasori y Ayame ambos no cruzaban mirada ya que estaban haciendo su trabajo, pasaron las horas y media escenografía estaba lista, sonó el timbre y todos dejaron las cosas de la obra.

-Chicos esperen mañana quiero que lleguen temprano a las 7:00 para que podamos terminar y hacerlo a las carreras les parece bien

Todos aceptaron y empezaron a salir de salón Sakura salió del salón esperando a Sasori pero alguien la jalo llevándola a un salón donde los arte ponían sus pinturas o esculturas

-Sasuke suéltame me estas lastimando.

Sasuke empujo un poco a Sakura haciendo que se cayera al piso

-Sakura por que….

-Por qué, que Sakura

-POR QUE DE TODOS LOS QUE HABIA EN LA ESCUELA, POR QUE AKASUNA

Sakura se sorprendio cuando Sasuke dijo eso.

-¡De que hablas Sasuke!

-HABLO QUE ESTAS CONMIGO Y ESTAS CON ESE ESTUPIDO, DESDE CUANDO ME ENGAÑAS CON EL

-Sasuke no escucha, el solo es mi amigo y nada más tú crees que yo te engañaría

-¡AH! Entonces dime es esto.- Mostrándole la foto a Sakura

-Sasuke no puedo creer que desconfíes de mi enserio, podría tomarle la mano a Naruto y por eso te estoy engañando o podría tomarle la mano a Ino y ya te engaño con ella

-Entonces Sakura dime...

-¡QUE QUIERES QUE TE DIGA SASUKE!

-¡QUE SIENTES POR EL SAKURA!

 **¡HOLA!**

 **Perdón por la tardanza pero las tareas, y todo eso pues se me complico un poco pero pues ya aquí la continuación gracias por el apoyo un beso y abrazo.**


End file.
